Be mine
by Stephanie Cribb
Summary: Mercedes Jones ia a young lawyer of 32. Since high school, after a heartbreak, she was closed for love. Sam Evans is an architect of 27. When he met Mercedes for the first time, he knows she is the right woman. Will he be able to soften her heart?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys !

Who would imagine me writing an A/U fanfic ? Haha, anyway...

I want to dedicate this fanfic to Ana Beatriz, an Amber's Angel who asked me to write it and gave me all the ideas and etc. Bea, I hope you enjoy it and I hope as well everyone enjoy the story ...

I'll be posting once a week due to the time that I'm in college. So I'll try to post for you every weekend ... If anything happens I'll let you know in advance.

Have a good reading!

* * *

Noises of high heels hitting the floor. It was the only thing which has been heard in the elegant na empty corridor on the 5th floor of that commercial building. A short woman with black skin and thick legs walked slightly on the blue oil carpet that was unable to muffle the sound of their shoes and, with this, denounced their arrival. She passed by a pot of plants and began to parade in front of all the glass walls which showed her what was happening in the main room of that law firm. Some interns and secretaries - mostly men - were there and sometimes it was possible to see the boy's division. As always these boys did not merely and turned their necks in order to keep up with every curve of the body of the woman that was walking outsideAfter a few seconds she took off her sunglasses and, with determination, she opened the door and heard the sound of a bell.

- This bell spoils increasingly my days. - She complained looking up and facing the small object. She rolled her eyes and began to walk through the great room.

While she passed over the first tables, dropped her customary 'good morning' accompanied by her most famous naive, provocative and charming smile. That makes any man crazy, and she knew it. She loved being in power, it was pleasant ... and then she walked a little more responding the lengths and praise that received up and saw new women there. She was happy and smiled. Since the beginning of the college, she realized how "anti-feminist" it was this profession. It was good to see that things were changing in appearance over time.

- Good morning love of my life.

This was Arthur. Her old friend. They met at the beginning of the college when he failed in some subjects which ones she went very well. Theysat once to study together and since then don't separated from eachother. They created a beautiful friendship - yes, just a friendship - and helped one to another until they reach where they were. They were the best lawyers in the region, nobody could deny. Although the entire staff of that agency was absolutely excellent, the two of them excelled in a unbelievable way.

Arthur always played ambiguous jokes. Nothing very naughty, but sometimes left her with doubts ... He has been always like that. Always acting as his best friend, but at the time of their relapses made lots of statements that she did not take so seriously – perhaps not to destroy the friendship, or never knew how seriously he was or even because she was not interested at all..

- Good morning ! - She said excited seeing her friend carrying a cardboard box full of decorative articles. - Artie, are you doing a clean office in full Monday morning ? – She held back a laugh.

- Don't judge me, at least I do it. - He provoked her knowing how lazy she was to put the shelves of their bookshelves in order and get rid of old invalid papers. Smiled victoriously.

- You won't steal my patience just at eight in the morning on a Monday. - Answered him calmly and turned his body over the heels. - I'll see you then. - She said back and resuming the path to her living room.

As soon as she opened the door and entered to the room, she inspired the slight smell of lavender and smiled. Every time she put her feet there she remembered her mother and was mentally grateful, for have earned a flavoring so magical. It makes her remained a little calm and relaxed, even stressed at the end of the day.

Threw her bag in one of the two rustic chairs that stood in front of her spacious and extremely mess table . After sliding her fingers - slowly - by the arm of that chair began to gaze at a wooden board which was at the front of their mess.

_Mercedes J._ These were the letters recorded in that small wood stake that revealed his name. She kept her body tilted and one of the elbows were forcing on the table. Her chin was resting on one of her hands and she was smiling slightly. She never liked her own name but had learned to live with it. 'Which girl had the same name as a mark of expensive cars?' This was the rhetoric more common in her mind in the middle of her five to ten years old. When she met her first best childhood friends,she received several smoochy nicknames and discovered that she felt no anger of her parents because they had baptized like that. There were one more thing that annoyed her, her last name: Jones. Could a child have two names so strong ? Oh God, this was a tremendous injustice. However, two years later, when she discovered the diva that behind her skin and the enormous desire to follow the footsteps of Aretha Franklin and Whitney Houston, thought that a singer of respect, took with herself a full name as strong as she.

To seventeen, was kissed for the first time. She could describe the feeling as being so magical as sing for various people after accepting his first Grammy Award. Months after began dating the same boy that brought her that wonderful feeling. Anthony was his name, was part of the football team and loved when Mercedes sang especially for him and felt shy when he kissed her in public. Six months have passed and he became a little ... possessive. They fighted and separated for the first time. Returned two months later, after a party. This time Mercedes thought it was true. and it really was. Although they argue all the time, it lasted a year and three months. This was when, after an argue between them at one of those illegal parties that teenagers do at home without their parents' permission, Mercedes tried him on the upper floor of the house and saw him kissing one of the cheerio leader on the bed. It was the edge and she went out running. Quinn, her best friend at the time, ran, couldn't reach her.

After that day Mercedes cried like a child. She had had lost her first love and was not willing to fight to get it back. He didn't deserve. Henceforward she would focus only on her bigget passion: music.

- If this world weren't so unfair ... - She thought with her voice referring to the career of singer that she couldn't follow.

Raised her body and tidied up her skirt which was wrinkled on thighs. Took the purse in a quick movement and walked around her futuristic desk. Finally she sat down on her chair and alit the bag on the table. She sighed.

- But I'm happy now. - Said smiling and admiring every millimeter of that office.

The morning passed quickly. She didn't meet any customer either had to attend with urgency in a court to defend any careless soul that was about to receive a beautiful commercial prejudice. She had already gotten rid of her high heels and remained so concentrated in some reports that neither felt his stomach give sign of life.

- Damn it, it's almost two o'clock. – She complained with herself when, with glance, noticed the clock. – Come in ! - responded to someone who battery musically, with the bones of the fingers, on the door. She already knew that was Artie. Only he did this.

- The lady is not eating anymore ? - Asked resting on the door. - I've been waiting for you for more than half an hour.

- Oh, sorry. – She removed the glasses and departed from the paper. - I was just too much concentrated on this.

- As always ... – He whispered.

- Let me put my shoes - lowered her body to achieve them – and pick up the bag. – Took it already standing and walked to her friend, but not before looking in a mirror that was there on the wall.

Artie laughed at all the posturing that the friend had resumed and rushed her. She allowed herself to laugh too and took his arm, leading them to the outside of the agency. They waited for the elevator, and when they arrived on the ground floor were directed to Mercedes' car. The girl insisted on choosing a practical, but great restaurant.

* * *

This was the first chapter. Did u guy like it ? Please let me know your opinions in the reviews.

The fanfic isn't finished yet and this is the first time I write alternative universe, so any help is welcome (:

hanks guys and see y'all in the next chapter: *


	2. Chapter 2

**Without too much delay here is the second chapter! I hope you enjoy and keep reading (:**

**Now have a good read.**

* * *

The sound of the ring bell echoed in that apartment full of cardboard boxes. There were no paintings hanging on the walls, nor a TV to occupy space. There was, in addition to the boxes, just a sofa covered with a sheet of clear color. In the kitchen, the parts essences of dishes were on the sink. The refrigerator kept water, cheese, butter and a package of bread. In one of the rooms there was a big drawing desk, a lamp of aluminum that was standing on the ground and more boxes – these ones smaller. In the other room there was, of course, boxes and more boxes, a curtain hiding the window, a White closet and na enormous bed. Sam Evans was laying there. He was a tall blond man with a spotted body and a pair of green eyes a little naive. His underwear made by cotton and the fine linen were the only tissues that prevented him from being naked.

Reluctant, he opened his eyes then close them again. Plunged his head under the pillow and tried to sleep a little longer. It didn't work. After a few seconds he heard the ring bell echoes one more time and, annoyed, gave up trying to sleep.

Got up without harry and went to the bathroom to wash his face. Then he walked through the small corridor until arrive to the room, when he heard another insistent touch.

- Wait a minute! - Yelled trying to clear his throat. Reached the door and dared to look through the peephole. Took a breath throwing his head back. He had forgotten the plans he had made for lunch. – Blaine! – Tried to seem friendly and peaceful when finally opened the door.

- Sam ?! – He tried to exclaim angry. - You are still like that ? I can't believe ! It's past midday ! – His friend argued.

- Sermon at this time no, Blaine - has gone hand in face - I spent the whole night working and half the morning trying to put all these things in the right place... - Complained while gave him passage.

- Oh, of course. I can see the beautiful work you have done. - Blaine was ironic and mentioned the huge mess present in the apartment.

- Wait here.. In five minutes I'm ready.

Sam the left his friend admiring the dust on top of the boxes and went to his room. He thought that with the few clothes that had already unpacked he could dress well, then opened his wardrobe and took a jeans and a t-shirt. Then went to the bathroom where he took a shower and finished prepare himself. In fifteen minutes he was ready.

- You said five minutes not five plus ten. - Blaine complained when he looked at the clock.

- Oh, shut up ! You had lucky I woke up. - Sam said pulling him by the arm and walked towards the elevator after locking the door.

Sam and Blaine met in high school. In the junior year, when - literally – they had encountered problems in one of the school corridor, they hated eachother. Sam was trying to find, unworried, his locker while Blaine walked with Puck - an old friend of him - and two more boys. The problem happened when Sam, frustrated because couldn't find what he was looking for, started to walk again. Books and pamphlets of clubs fell and he bowed to fetch them. At the same time Blaine dropped the backpack and took a deep breath waiting for him to lift. "Don't you look where you're going?" asked impatient and received a "Sorry" on the part of Sam. Puck pulled his friend arm and tried to continue walking. "There is no reason to fight, Blaine, let's go. Oh, and sorry, I am Puck, Nice to meet you." And surprised, Sam answered him saying his own name.

Sam took part of the school's football team weeks after. Started a frienship with Puck and discovered that Blaine was in the fight blub. This meant that they were constantly meeting eachother in the dressing rooms and on the eve of the championships which were - almost always - in dates coming. Months after the friendship between the trio was Just amazing ...

The three had talent for art. They could sing, improvise, draw ... and that's why Blaine and Sam decided to do an architecture course in college. The passion for the art of draw was so great that they could choose to visual arts or something like that, but the idea of planning a house was fascinating. Every detail, every millimeter of where people would be living years and years of their lives ... After knowing better the whole program of the school and the labor market, they decided together that was the best option. Puck decided to follow the sports career and today was working as a personal trainer in L.A. By fifteen days he traveled to New York and visited his friends who, by ironically or not, were formed together at Princeton and now they were office neighbors.

- Do you believe Puck is already there ? – Sam asked after releasing the seat belt when, finally, Blaine parked thhe car in front of the restaurant.

- By the time he must have finished up to the dessert. – Blaine did the friend rifling through the eyes and jump the car before him.

When they entered in the simple and cozy restaurant saw their friend at a table for four located in the left corner of the room. He was drinking a pineapple juice and wore glasses of degree. His clothes were casual and the head shaved. When the friends arrived he dropped some joke about being late, but soon laughed and stood up to greet them. They talked until the waiter arrives, then made their order and laughed and talked quietly while were waiting for the food.

- Puck, seriously ! You need to see his apartment. – Blaine said pointing to Sam Who passed his fingers through his hair – he moved two weeks ago and haven't tidied up absolutely nothing in that apartment yet. - Puck laughed.

- This isn't true! My bed, my wardrobe, the sofa, the drawing board and the light are in the right place ... Until the fridge and the stove are working. – He defended himself proud making his friends rifling through eyes and laugh.

In that half-time their meal had arrived and as they were eating, Puck began to tell them that would be in New York the whole week in order to streamline the processes of the gym project. One of his work colleagues who was associate to one of the most famous gyms in Los Angeles, had invited him to participate in a new society which would manage a large network of academies that would be present in various states of the country.

- This is wonderful! – Blaine congratulated him happy. – Means that we will see you more often – he smiled.

- Yes, it is such a big project ... But how are things ? I mean, the bureaucratic parts are kinda of boring ? – Sam asked.

- Wll, for me Who don't understand much of finance is a bit boring and it seems difficult also – Puck replied wiping the corner of his mouth with his napkin – but the team is very strong, the businessmen are very interested and the body of lawyers is well prestigious ...

- This is wonderful. You could indicate one of these lawyers to our friend here, you know, for any problems ... He is looking so sloppy that neither this he did - Blaine accused Sam once again – so stubborn also that ruled out the possibility of talking with my lawyer. I just don't know what to do anymore. – Blaine said.

- Oh ! - Puck exclaimed remembering the wallet in the front pocket of his pants. – Wait a second. – Opened it and took a small card. – You should look for her. The boys involved in the project talk a lot about her. I even spoke with her once or twice and she seemed to be very good at what she do to me.

- Mercedes Jones ? - Sam read each letter carefully and thought for a little. He looked to Blaine and then to Puck. They was staring looking forward for some answer. – Thank you, I'll think about that. – Said calmly while put the car in his pocket.

They rifled throught the eyes and kept eating. After finished they stayed minutes there a few minutes more until asked to account. When everything was right they stood up and Puck went to the bathroom. Blaine and Sam would wait outside to resign and make na appointment for the next lunch.

They didn't noticed, but while they were walking to the door of restaurant a couple did the same on the outside. They were about to enter there. Blaine stood outside before Sam, as well as the boy from the outside came before this elegant woman. When she was finally enter felt the tall and blond man bump into her shoulder. She felt a small pain due to the natural strength of that strong arm on her shoulder, but it also felt as she had taken a shock. Then she began to gently massage her arm.

- Are you blind or what ? – She has turned her body and just spat out the words in a gross way. At that moment Sam looked her eyes with curiosity. He also felt the slight shock, but did not understand why.

- You should be less hurried. - Said after sustaining a little their look.

He saw her take a deep breeath and turn her face impatient. At the same time heard Blaine laughing about the situation pulling him away while he kept his eyes on that body full of curves.

- It seems that your aggressiveness didn't prevent your body to attract a look kinda of intense, Mercedes ... – Artie Said laughing while sat and looked at the two friends from outside the restaurant.

- What ?! – Mercedes asked indignant and followed his gaze. Found the eyes of Sam and saw that he was still looking. Took a breathe and once again turned her face with a little bit of angry. – Do the orders ! I'm going to the toilet and I hope that you have finished with the funny stuffe when I get back. – Said impatient and followed her way to the bathroom while his friend was trying to contain a laugh.

At the moment when Mercedes entered in the female room, Puck came from male. The boy made his way up to the friends and heard Blaine tell him the situation which they've just came to. They laughed and talked a little while longer before say goodbye

* * *

That's it for now !

Hope I have not disappointed you hahahah, but keep reading 'cause the good part are already very close (: Oh, and don't forget to let me a review so that I can know how do u think about the story...

See ya.


End file.
